The Tale of Herobrine
by plorpf
Summary: the origins of Herobrine.


Rae and his younger brother Lith had camped in the spruce-tree woods surrounding their town many times, usually on the weekends to get away from their regularly busy life. Each time they camped Rae would light a dim fire on purpose as if to make it seem that they were in the wild, far from civilization. They had a small, green wool tent that just fit them and their supplies. Each camping trip, Rae would also tell a story about Minecraft's (the world they lived in) past. Lith never could tell if these were true or not. Monsters that come out at night? An Ender Dragon? Different dimensions? They seem like made-up things from Rae's wild imagination, but Lith listened anyway. And so after the brothers set up camp in the forest that night, and after Rae lit the campfire, the story began. "Have you ever heard..." Rae leaned forward on his log, looking Lith in the eyes. "Of the tale of Herobrine?" Lith almost burst out laughing at this. "What did you say? Hero Brian? What kind of story is this going to be? One about a derpy superhero?" Lith started to chuckle but Rae's stare stopped him. "Herobrine is one of the founders and destroyers of minecraft. He led this world to it's destruction after making all of it's living beings." Lith stopped laughing and leaned forward to show that he was listening. Rae took a deep breath and began."In the beginning of Minecraft, there was nothing. No night or day. No light. Herobrine and Notch appeared as the first living beings in the desolate world. Notch wanted to see, and so he made the first item in Minecraft. The torch. The dim light showed that there was a ground, one made of dirt with no growing or living life forms. Notch was also able to see Herobrine, whom he first did not know was there. They looked at each other but did not speak." "Herobrine discovered that he was hungry and created the first living thing: wheat. He made some bread, which satisfied him somewhat, but he was still aware that there was another person with him. Eventually they began to talk, mostly of why they were there and where "there" was. Neither of them had any memories of previous events, so there probably wasn't any. They also spoke of their newfound abilities, and Herobrine thought of the idea that Notch should make another block to change this barren place. There was a spark in the air and in Notch's hands appeared a block with a green top and a bottom much like the dirt they were walking on. 'Grass' Notch called it. Both Notch and Herobrine knew the possibilities of what the could do with their abilities and agreed that they would make this world theirs: Notch making the blocks and structures and Herobrine creating the living things." "Notch made the sun and moon,along with the first hills, rivers, and caves in the beginning, while Herobrine grew wheat, trees,and other plants, along with experimenting with new forms of life. After a while he created pigs, chickens, sheep, cows, horses, and other basic wildlife. Soon they had a simple world, but a world to be prideful of. That's when the trouble began. Notch started to build villages and suggested that the first civilized creatures be created. "Why not make them to set balance to this uncivilized world?" he recommended. Herobrine disagreed. "No, friend. No creature will have the same amount of power as us. The creatures I will make to inhabit your towns will be idiotic humanoids with no knowing of their meaning in the world." Notch agreed frustratedly." "Herobrine was creating rabbits and squids when Notch again had an idea of a "player", a entity to explore and live in their beautiful world with them. "You could make them in your likeness." He suggested. Herobrine was furious. He disagreed with Notch and stormed off. That was when he made the first hostile mob: the creeper. Soon Herobrine created a whole armada of mods: zombies, creepers, skeletons, spiders. Later he made mobs such as wiches, endermen and guardians. He knew he needed to hide these from Notch, so he made them go out only at night when the immortal creator slept." " Herobrine also started on making the hell dimension: the nether,where he placed terrifying and strong creatures of destruction to live. One night, however, Notch woke up

to the sound of an explosion. Was his co-creator using his new tnt block to destroy their hard work? He walked outside to see the landscape dotted with monsters and fiends. He immediately went to Herobrine for an explanation. Herobrine thought Notch would be proud of his hard work when he was actually shocked and terrified. Notch ordered Herobrine to destroy his beasts, but Herobrine refused. He flew away from notch and started on his next project, the land in wich the endermen and powerful enderdragon would live in, otherwise known as "the end" "Notch had had enough. When he went to face Herobrine and tried to talk about their differences, Herobrine refused and said the only way he would stop his work would be if Notch defeated him himself. Notch had no choice. A log and cruel war waged between the hostile and non-hostile mobs. At the end of this battle Notch ended up killing Herobrine himself. Notch was pained deeply by this, and even though Herobrine was dead, the hostile mobs did not die with him. After Herobrine died, Notch made a creature the way he saw Herobrine do. He made it in Herobrine's likeness, as he suggested he do, but with bright eyes and lighter brown hair. He named the first player Steve." After Rae's story nothing but the crackling or the fire could be heard. Lith was tired and went to sleep, but Rae stayed up to look at the stars and try to see the constellation of Notch he read about in school. Eventually the fire died out.


End file.
